


Не одинокая гармонь

by Al_Dreamer, Hasegava_Uki, Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, fem!oikawa, колхоз!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team
Summary: Один день из жизни колхоза им. Вашиджо Т.





	Не одинокая гармонь

**Author's Note:**

> вольное обращение с матчастью и цитатами песен.

«Каким ты был, таким остался…»

Утро в колхозе имени Вашиджо Танджи началось как обычно: пропели петухи, коров после утренней дойки погнали на пастбище, в поля потянулись бригады работников на сбор урожая, а председатель Ушиджима Вакатоши отпил из гранёного стакана воды перед началом своей речи — явно не хотел, чтобы в ответственный момент пересохло горло. На утренних собраниях по пятницам он всегда говорил долго, много и, конечно, по делу.

Ойкава украдкой зевнула. Она всегда вставала рано из-за утренней дойки коров, да и в целом дел у бригадира животноводческой бригады было невпроворот. Впрочем, Ойкава метнула быстрый взгляд на Кагеяму, не у неё одной. Кагеяма — бригадир полеводческой бригады — тоже поднимался ни свет ни заря, это Ойкава знала из собственного опыта, находя на подоконнике по утрам то букетик полевых цветов, то несколько колосков, перехваченных лентой, а то и початок кукурузы.

Председатель Ушиджима привычно начал говорить о результатах прошедшей недели, упомянул, что эту пятилетку они обязаны одолеть за три года и никак не могут уступить колхозу «Светлое будущее», где братья-рационализаторы Мия наверняка придумали новый метод повышения урожайности полевых и садовых культур.

За спиной Ушиджимы висел большой портрет председателя Вашиджо, чьё имя гордо носил их колхоз. Брови Вашиджо сурово кустились и, сходясь над переносицей, будто предупреждали: только попробуйте подвести и не перевыполнить план. Ойкава разгладила зелёное сукно стола перед собой и раскрыла блокнот. Записывать она ничего не собиралась, никто в колхозе не знал о животноводстве больше неё, но все присутствующие делали пометки, и она решила, что не стоит лишний раз привлекать к себе внимание Ушиджимы.

Их завхоз Бокуто Котаро что-то старательно выводил в блокноте, от усердия высунув кончик языка, а потом показал страничку Акааши, своему заместителю, и тот не сдержал улыбки. 

Ушиджима эту улыбку заметил и не оценил, осуждающе нахмурив брови. Акааши напустил на лицо маску холодного безразличия. А затем Ушиджима наконец перешёл к вопросу, который интересовал Ойкаву больше всего.

— Сегодня к нам из города приезжает ветеринар, — сообщил он. — Специалист широкого профиля. Он должен решить нашу проблему со случкой коров.

— Нет у нас никакой проблемы, — возразила Ойкава. — Это просто бык неправильный. Мои коровы его не хотят, вот и не подпускают к себе.

— Коровы твои неправильные, Ойкава. За этого быка на выставке боролись лучшие колхозы и животноводческие хозяйства. 

— И тем не менее, — улыбнулась Ойкава, — ничего у него не получается.

— Отличный бык, с прекрасной родословной и огромным… потенциалом, — продолжил Ушиджима. — Да любая корова должна быть счастлива, когда рядом такой бык. Должна плодиться и размножаться.

— Как показала практика, огромный… потенциал не всегда путь к успеху. Надеюсь, ветеринар знает об искусственном осеменении всё, иначе наши коровы так и останутся без потомства.

— Дождёмся ветеринара, — согласился Ушиджима. — Возможно, он сможет объяснить коровам, что естественное осеменение — процесс быстрый и безболезненный.

— Тебе-то откуда знать, — пробормотала под нос Ойкава.

— Что?

— Что? — Ойкава подняла голову от блокнота. — Дождёмся ветеринара, говорю.

Ушиджима вздохнул.

— Переходим к уборочной. Кагеяма, как обстоят дела на полях?

— Моя бригада работает с раннего утра и до захода солнца, — ответил Кагеяма. — Опережаем план на тринадцать процентов.

— Нужно на пятнадцать, чтобы успеть…

— Я знаю, — Кагеяма насупился и оттопырил верхнюю губу. Очевидно, он считал, что так выглядит сурово и мужественно, но Ойкаве хотелось в такие моменты ткнуть пальцем в эту губу и разгладить вертикальную морщинку между бровями. Он выглядел милым, а не грозным. — Мы сделаем.

— Хоть в ком-то я могу быть уверен. Дальше. Уборочная в разгаре, самое время подумать над тем, что мы будем сеять на следующий год. Азумане?

Все посмотрели на главного агронома, тем самым явно его смутив. Асахи поднялся, сел, взъерошил волосы, откашлялся, закрыл и открыл свой блокнот.

— Я думаю, — начал он, — что следует сеять подсолнух. В конце марта или к середине апреля, главное, чтобы земля хорошо напиталась влагой…

Подсолнухи Асахи любил, в палисаднике перед его домом все лето красовалось, покачиваясь на толстых стеблях, целое море крупных соцветий. 

— А как же кукуруза? — прервал его Ушиджима. — Ведь ещё товарищ Вашиджо говорил, что кукуруза — царица полей.

— Да, да, — закивал Асахи, — кукуруза прекрасна, и выбор, конечно, невероятно сложен. Мы могли бы высадить обе культуры, но объёмы наших полей этого не позволяют. Вот если бы у нас было столько гектаров, сколько у «Светлого будущего»… 

Асахи мечтательно зажмурился.

— Хорошие у нас поля, — пробурчал Кагеяма, — главное — качество, а не количество.

Вот и думал бы о качестве, рассердилась про себя Ойкава, а не о той кукурузине, что притащил мне с намёком.

— Мы бы тогда столько всего посадили, — Асахи всё не открывал глаза. — Утёрли бы нос Миям.

— Ничего бы вы не посадили, — подал голос молчавший до этих пор Цукишима. — Как всегда, никто не думает о бюджете. Выбирайте что-то одно.

Он постучал кончиком карандаша по пухлой тетради перед собой. Главный бухгалтер Цукишима умел вернуть с небес на землю и, похоже, искренне любил это делать. Асахи посмотрел на него одновременно расстроенно и осуждающе.

— Сажаем подсолнух, — решительно произнёс главный агроном.

— Кукурузу, — кивнул Ушиджима.

— Но мы всегда сажаем кукурузу, — всплеснул руками Асахи, — не пришла ли пора двигаться дальше?

— Мы чтим традиции, — ответил Ушиджима. — Вот приедет к нам наш почётный председатель Вашиджо, и что он увидит, проезжая мимо наших прекрасных полей? Подсолнух? А где же кукуруза, где царица полей, спросит он. И что мы ему скажем? 

Ушиджима обвёл всех взглядом. Асахи понуро опустил голову.

— Этот вопрос тоже закрыт. Сегодня в клубе будут танцы. Всё ли готово?

Бокуто расплылся в довольной улыбке.

— Проигрыватель починили, а ещё у нас есть пластинки, новые, из города привезли. Если вдруг не понравятся, по радио с семи до девяти будут передавать мелодии и ритмы зарубежной эстрады. Стулья, несколько дополнительных скамеек, буфет — всё готово, — с гордостью сообщил он.

— Сколько будет дежурных? 

— Ну… думаю, двое? — Бокуто вопросительно посмотрел на Акааши. — А ты как думаешь, Акааши?

— Пять, — уверенно ответил Акааши. — Один на входе и четверо в танцевальном зале. Вы же сами вчера об этом говорили.

— Да? — удивился Бокуто.

— Точно, — подтвердил Акааши.

Ойкава прикрыла лицо блокнотом, чтобы скрыть усмешку. Бокуто Котаро, завхоз и герой труда, был человеком добродушным и энергичным, пользовался всеобщим расположением и редко когда отказывал в помощи, чего бы она ни касалась. Однако ему требовалась твёрдая рука, и обладателем её оказался Акааши Кейджи. Идеальный тандем.

— Тогда на сегодня всё, — подвёл итог Ушиджима. — Всех благодарю, идите работать. Ойкава, тебя я попрошу остаться. Нужно кое-что обсудить.

Кагеяма недовольно посмотрел на Ушиджиму, но ничего не сказал и вышел из кабинета с остальными. Ойкава осталась сидеть за столом.

Ушиджима принялся мерить комнату шагами. Ойкава не мешала ему, зная, что так он пытается сосредоточиться. Глупость, конечно, но пусть. Ничего ему не поможет.

— Ойкава, — торжественно начал Ушиджима. — Меня кое-что волнует.

— Надои? — подсказала Ойкава. — Они, конечно, немного упали, но я всё контролирую.

— Э, нет.

— Осеменение? — Ойкава прикусила щеку изнутри, чтобы не рассмеяться. — Ты же сам сказал, председатель, приедет ветеринар и разберётся.

— Нет, я хотел поговорить о нас, и ветеринар здесь не поможет. Ойкава, не дури. Хватит мне голову морочить. Принимаешь подарки, а потом делаешь вид, что ничего не было. Ты же знаешь, что лучше меня тебе никого не найти. Я — председатель колхоза, ты — бригадир животноводческой бригады, мы отличная пара, а тебе пора рожать.

Ойкава перестала слушать ещё на словах про подарки. Подарки? Какие ещё подарки?

— Что это ты мне дарил, председатель? — с подозрением спросила она.

— Кукурузу. Большие, спелые, полезные початки. Всю последнюю неделю дарил. Это не полевые букеты, на которые, между прочим, у человека может быть аллергия. Цветы что — завяли и выбросили. А кукуруза…

— Тебе не кажется, что ты помешался на кукурузе? — Ойкава встала и сунула под мышку блокнот. — Нет, председатель, мой ответ по-прежнему — нет.

— Но почему? Я не понимаю.

— Это как с коровами. Не хотят они быка-осеменителя. И я тоже — не хочу.

Ойкава вышла на улицу и тут же наткнулась на Кагеяму. Неподалёку, как обычно, её ждали девчонки из бригады, пора было кормить птиц и кроликов.

— Чего тебе? — спросила Ойкава у Кагеямы.

— Поговорить надо, — заявил он и сдвинул фуражку на затылок. — О важном.

— И ты туда же, — вздохнула Ойкава. — Хорошо хоть без кукурузы.

— А кто ещё? Председатель? — нахмурился Кагеяма. — Да я ему…

— Успокойся, Отелло. Что ты хотел?

— Я это… — Кагеяма выпрямился, расправил плечи и шагнул вперёд, заставив Ойкаву отступить к стене сельсовета. Упёрся ладонью рядом с её головой и навис. — Сказать хотел.

— Так говори, — поторопила Ойкава. — Да поскорее, меня ждут.

Кагеяма стоял близко, и она чувствовала его дыхание на щеке. Он пах полевыми цветами, одеколоном и зубным порошком.

— Говорю. Ты бригадир, я бригадир, давай вместе строить своё будущее, ячейку общества. Смотри, Ойкава, а то упустишь своё счастье, так и останешься куковать одна. 

— Это ты, что ли, счастье моё? — фыркнула Ойкава и рассмеялась. Кагеяма растерялся, не такой реакции ждал, очевидно. — Что же вы все такие практичные? А как же чувства, где же романтика? Любовь где, Тобио?

Она нырнула под руку Кагеямы, перекинула косу за спину и пошла навстречу хохочущим девчонкам.

— Эй, Кагеяма! — окликнула бойкая Широфуку. — Это кто тебя так научил за девушками ухаживать?

— Ты нашего бригадира едва в стенку не вмял! — подхватила Саэко.

— Лучше бы гармонь взял и песню спел! — продолжила Широфуку. — Больше толку было бы!

Ойкава махнула, мол, что с него взять, и подхватила подружек под руки. На душе нехорошо было, тяжело и горько, а ещё совсем чуточку обидно. Ойкава обернулась на ходу: Кагеяма смотрел ей вслед горестно и хмуро.

***

«Люди встречаются, люди влюбляются, женятся.  
Мне не везет в этом так, что просто беда»

На душе было погано. Ойкава, конечно, и раньше не обнадёживала, но так и Кагеяма до этого серьёзных шагов не предпринимал. А тут от всего сердца же! А она — играет, дразнит…

Ну да, выберет теперь, небось, председателя — жених завидный. Да и Ойкава красавица, какой ещё поискать... Кагеяма представил Ойкаву — её стройную фигуру, собранные в тяжелую косу волосы, насмешливую улыбку, — и тяжело вздохнул. Вот зачем она так?

Его бригада с самого утра работала на ближних полях, идти недалеко. И Кагеяма зашагал быстрее по короткой дороге мимо школы: делать крюк, чтобы подойти к дому Ойкавы, как он обычно поступал по утрам, сейчас ни к чему, а от коровника из-за смешливых доярок вообще хотелось держаться подальше. Что бы они ещё понимали в любви.

Кагеяма спешил и так задумался, что не сразу услышал, как его зовут, чуть не промчался мимо.

— Кагеяма! Можешь помочь?

Ячи — новая учительница, приехавшая из города по распределению, — стояла у окна школы и махала рукой, подзывая ближе. Хорошая и приветливая девушка, Хината часто бегал к ней поболтать по-дружески, через него и познакомились.

Кагеяма подошёл и заглянул в окно. Судя по ведру и швабре, Ячи как раз закончила с уборкой. Тяжёлые деревянные парты были сдвинуты к дальней стене класса.

— Учебный год ещё не начался, но хотела подготовить все тут пораньше, — Ячи улыбнулась робко, словно извиняясь. — Поможешь расставить?

Кагеяма кивнул и направился к крыльцу школы. Работы было всего ничего, он быстро управился и явно не заслужил многословных благодарностей Ячи.

— Я раньше никогда не вела занятия сама, практика — это всё-таки совсем не то, — призналась она наконец. — Очень волнуюсь, вдруг у меня не получится.

— Получится. — Уж в этом он не сомневался. К коротким светлым волосам Ячи заколкой была прикреплена ромашка. — Тебе идет, — пробормотал Кагеяма. Он всегда чувствовал себя неловко, когда говорил комплименты, но Ячи была милая, и её хотелось порадовать.

— Спасибо. — Ячи покраснела, как-то разом, неровными пятнами, и Кагеяма уже испугался, что сказал что-то не то. — Тадаши подарил.

Тогда понятно. В колхозе о них судачили так активно, что даже не интересовавшийся сплетнями Кагеяма был в курсе: Ямагучи, местный пастух, засматривался на молодую учительницу с самого её приезда, и, похоже, в последнее время его ухаживания увенчались успехом — их то и дело видели вместе, поговаривали даже о свадьбе.

Почему же у них с Ойкавой не складывалось так же гладко и просто?

Когда Кагеяма дошел до поля, ребята уже почти там закончили. После обеда можно будет перебраться на следующее. Да и с тем до вечера справятся, потому что с Кагеямой дело пойдет еще быстрее. Похоже, план они перевыполнят даже не на пятнадцать процентов, как хотел председатель, а на все семнадцать! Своей бригадой Кагеяма гордился, хотя похвалой не баловал. 

— Ну и как, пригласил на танцы? — Хината чуть ли не подпрыгивал от любопытства, Ноя от него не отставал. Танака делал вид, что занят своим делом, но тоже явно прислушивался.

— Не успел. Она раньше отказала.

— Ха! Неудачник! — С субординацией у Хинаты было плохо, и случая высказаться он не упускал. — Я же говорил, первым делом надо звать на танцы, а вы — ответственность, будущее!

— Тоже мне знаток.

— Ну, знаток не знаток, а на танцы всегда есть с кем сходить!

Как ни странно, Хината, мелкий, рыжий и вертлявый, женским вниманием действительно обделен не был. У Кагеямы он вызывал по-детски глупое желание спорить и соревноваться. Так бы и продолжали, наверное, если бы Танака не встрял.

— Не бери в голову. Все они так: сейчас отказала, потом согласится.

Судя по тому, как они с Ноей по малейшему поводу бегали в медпункт, пытаясь добиться внимания тамошнего фельдшера Шимизу, сами они тоже руководствовались этим принципом.

— А Асахи там как? — спросил Ноя. — Добился разрешения сеять свой подсолнух?

— Нет, снова будет кукуруза.

— Ну вот, я же говорил ему быть настойчивее! А он, небось, опять мямлил?

— Он пытался. — Кагеяма пожал плечами. — Просто председатель помешался на своей кукурузе.

— А! Вспомнил, что хотел сказать! — Танака вдруг резко повернулся к нему. — Сестра проболталась: получает Ойкава твои подарки, как раз недавно рассказывала про кукурузные початки на своем подоконнике. Молодца! Хвалю. Надо сразу дать ей понять, что намерения у тебя серьезные!

— Кукурузу приносил не я, а председатель.

— Да ты что? — Танака аж приподнялся с места, Ноя удивлённо присвистнул. — Серьёзный мужик. — И, похоже, заметив, как помрачнел Кагеяма, добавил: — Ты не переживай, кукурузу она не оценила, смеялась, так что не всё потеряно. — Как будто так стало легче. Над ним Ойкава тоже смеялась. — Всё! Хватит намёков, надо брать быка за рога!

— Не быка, а корову! — поправил его Хината, и Танака весело хмыкнул в ответ. Кагеяма насупился.

— В общем, не переживай! Сейчас я тебя научу, что надо делать, а ты сразу беги к ней, вот как раз и обед скоро, мы с полем закончим сами.

— Так она ведь уже отказала!

— Не, теперь не откажет, точно: самый действенный способ!

— Что же тогда у вас с фельдшером всё никак не сдвинется с мёртвой точки, — пробормотал Кагеяма себе под нос. Но Танака услышал.

— Сравнил! Нас же двое, мы с Ноей играем по-честному: кто первый добьётся. А тут такой способ, что сразу сработает. Тебе подойдёт.

Соревноваться по-честному с председателем и уж тем более — уступать ему Ойкаву, Кагеяма точно не собирался. Так что, возможно, Танака был прав.

— Рассказывай!

***

«Зачем вы, девочки, красивых любите...»

Сузумеда ждала у клеток с кроликами.

— Собрание сегодня затянулось? — спросила она. — Что-то вы долго.

— Ой, у нас сплошные страсти по бригадиру, — засмеялась Широфуку.

— Кто опять? Председатель, Кагеяма или, может, Бокуто решился?

— Бокуто! Скажешь тоже, — хмыкнула Саэко. — Ему Акааши не разрешает смотреть в сторону Ойкавы. Да ни в чью сторону, если уж на то пошло.

— Расскажите, интересно ведь, — попросила Сузумеда, закусив губу от нетерпения.

— Кагеяма решительно взял нашу Ойкаву в охапку и прямо ух! — начала Широфуку. — Решайся, говорит, а потом…

— А потом он превратился в председателя, — продолжила Ойкава. — Говорил то же самое. Он ведь совсем не такой, и не такого я от него жду. Не знаю, что на него нашло.

— Это Ноя и Танака на него нашли, — вздохнула Сузумеда. — Я слышала вчера, случайно, когда гусей от реки вечером гнала. Они на мосту стояли и меня не видели.

— И что же? — поторопила её Саэко.

— Они ему говорили, что надо решительнее действовать. Что надо проявить силу и характер. Вот он и проявил.

— Ну я им устрою, — пригрозила Ойкава, уперев руки в бока. — Я им такую силу и характер устрою, мало не покажется.

— О коровах наших говорили? — решила сменить опасную тему Саэко. — Что-то решили?

— Да, наконец-то, — кивнула Ойкава. — Сегодня ждём ветеринара из города. И хватит болтать, бегом за работу! Животные не кормлены, стойла не чищены, не отпущу на танцы, пока всё не сделаете, уж я прослежу.

— Да, бригадир! — отсалютовали девушки, переглянулись и рассмеялись. Ойкава работала больше всех, и угроз её никто не боялся.

***

«Я влюблённый и смущённый пред тобой»

Обратно к деревне Кагеяма шёл быстрее, чем всего час назад возвращался с собрания, временами переходил на бег. Только задержался ненадолго: увидел на поле припозднившиеся васильки и решил все-таки взять, пусть и оставлял цветы утром на подоконнике, — уж очень красивые были. Да и над цветами, в отличие от кукурузы председателя, Ойкава вроде бы не смеялась. Если Танака об этом не умолчал.

Подходя к коровнику, Кагеяма надеялся застать Ойкаву одну, хоть и понимал, насколько это маловероятно: обычно девушки из её бригады постоянно крутились рядом. А при них говорить не хотелось — не вышло бы, как в прошлый раз.

Опасения полностью оправдались. Ойкавы не было видно, а возле входа стояла Широфуку и, кажется, уходить никуда не торопилась. Кагеяма быстро спрятал руку с цветами за спину: она и так его явно заметила, ни к чему давать лишний повод для насмешек.

— Привет, Ромео!

— Я к Ойкаве. — Тратить время на глупые разговоры не было никакого желания. Он не за этим сюда пришел.

— Я догадалась. — Широфуку повернулась к открытой двери коровника: — Эй, Ойкава! К тебе тут жених пришел!

— Который из? — весело отозвался чей-то, но не Ойкавы, голос, и тотчас последовал взрыв смеха.

Кагеяма чувствовал, что краснеет. Он уже собирался ответить резкостью, но тут появилась и сама Ойкава. Кажется, она все-таки спешила, но, едва увидев его, остановилась, привычным жестом закинула за спину косу и с недовольным видом сложила руки под грудью. Кагеяма невольно засмотрелся — с Ойкавой по-другому не получалось.

— Снова пришел? Чего тебе?

— Поговорить надо.

— Говорили уже сегодня. Или еще чего дружки насоветовали?

— Никто мне ничего не советовал, — пробурчал Кагеяма, больше не чувствуя прежней уверенности. А ну как теперь метод не сработает?

— Да неужто? Значит, сам? А я о тебе гораздо лучше думала, — насмешливо протянула Ойкава. Широфуку, так и стоявшая рядом с ними, захихикала. — Ну, говори, раз пришел.

— Не при ней.

— А почему? У меня от девочек нет секретов — как, похоже, и у тебя от своих парней. Чем тебе мешает Юкие?

— Как будто сама не понимаешь! — Кагеяма начал злиться. 

— Не понимаю. Пришёл, стоишь тут как истукан. Только от работы отвлекаешь… Помог бы, что ли, чем просто так стоять.

— А чем помочь? — Кагеяма немного взбодрился. Помочь Ойкаве он всегда был за, другое дело — не просила она обычно.

— Ну-у-у… Слышал же, что сегодня на собрании говорили: не плодятся у нас коровы. Может, ты на них как повлияешь, раз настойчивый такой? Или быка научишь — ему же некому подсказать, как обращаться с женским полом, не то что тебе. — Широфуку прыснула от смеха, зажимая рот рукой. — А! И что ты там за спиной прячешь? Уж не кукурузину ли, как товарищ председатель?

Упоминание председателя стало последней каплей.

— Вот зачем ты так? Я к тебе со всей душою, люблю тебя так, что уже какой месяц думать ни о чем другом не могу. А ты! И ладно бы отвергла, раз уж председатель тебе милее, но издеваться зачем? — Кагеяма бросил на землю ненужные теперь цветы, отвернулся и быстро зашагал в сторону дороги. От обиды глаза жгли злые слезы.

Он уже успел отойди далеко, когда услышал, как кто-то бежит следом.

— Эй, Тобио, подожди!

Вот что ей надо? Кагеяма только зашагал быстрее.

Ойкава подбежала совсем близко, пошла рядом, не отставая.

— Ну что ты так. Обиделся? — Наклонившись, Ойкава попыталась заглянуть ему в лицо, но Кагеяма отвернулся. — А почему ты раньше не говорил? 

От неожиданности он остановился и все-таки посмотрел на неё.

— О чем?

— Ну, что любишь, думать ни о чём не можешь?

— Как не говорил? Я же всё время приносил тебе цветы... намекал... — Кагеяма даже растерялся. — Сегодня вот после собрания тоже…

— Но ведь не говорил!

— А то ты не догадывалась.

— Ну, допустим, догадывалась. — Ойкава стояла рядом, перебирала пальцами одной руки выбившиеся из косы пряди волос, в другой держала слегка помятые васильки. — Но сказать-то всё равно надо было!

— Вот я и говорю: люблю я тебя!

— Да поняла уже, — Ойкава рассмеялась, как-то очень легко и радостно, совсем не так, как обычно, и вдруг порывисто обняла его. И Кагеяма обнял её в ответ, прижал к груди близко-близко, чувствуя себя счастливым. Кажется, так и стоял бы вечно.

— Всё, идти мне пора, скоро ветеринар приехать должен… — В голосе Ойкавы звучало сожаление, словно и ей не хотелось никуда уходить — это немного примиряло с её словами. — Да и тебе, наверное, работать надо…

— А на танцы вечером пойдешь?

— Пойду, конечно, пойду. — Ойкава улыбнулась ему, а потом вытащила из букета самый крупный василёк и приложила к волосам у виска, ловко вплетая в прическу. — Мне идет?

— Очень! — Красивее и представить невозможно.

— Тогда так и буду носить. Вечером приду! Смотри не опаздывай!

Она уже направилась по дороге обратно, а Кагеяма всё продолжал стоять, глядя ей вслед и до сих пор не веря. Отойдя на несколько шагов, Ойкава обернулась, будто забыла что-то.

— А что сказать-то хотел в самом начале, когда только пришел?

Кагеяма лишь отмахнулся.

— Да так, ерунда. Теперь не важно.

***

«Зачем он в наш колхоз приехал, зачем нарушил мой покой?»

Ветеринар Тендо Сатори смотрелся в коровнике настолько неуместно, что Ойкава не могла подобрать слов, хотя очень старалась. Фиолетовые брюки в крупную клетку, нежно-розовая рубашка, на голове что-то невероятное из ярких рыжих волос. Городской, что тут скажешь.

Его привёл лично сам председатель и ходил теперь по коровнику за ними по пятам, прислушиваясь к разговору. 

— А это Мурка, красавица моя, — Ойкава с нежностью погладила рыжую корову по широкому носу. — Больше всех молока даёт. 

— Замечательно, — восхитился Тендо, закатывая рукава. — Я сейчас осмотрюсь, оценю масштаб работ, а завтра мы вместе детально изучим проблему. Кстати, председатель Вакатоши показал мне село по дороге сюда: везде чистота и порядок, и люди приветливые у вас.

На словах «председатель Вакатоши» Ойкава поперхнулась. Тендо и бровью не повел.

— В коровнике тоже чистота и порядок, — Тендо надел халат, который ему подала Широфуку. — Сразу видно заботливого хозяина.

Тендо подмигнул председателю и направился к следующему стойлу, напевая что-то себе под нос. Ойкава закатила глаза. Где только Ушиджима нашёл этого ветеринара?

— Так в чём проблема? — спросил Тендо. — Я пока вижу совершенно здоровых коров.

— Они не хотят спариваться с быком, — ответил Ушиджима. — А бык, между прочим, больших денег стоил. Наш бухгалтер мне об этом постоянно напоминает.

— А что с надоями? — поинтересовался Тендо.

— С надоями всё отлично, — заверила Саэко. 

— И с коровами тоже, — подтвердила Сузумеда. 

— Бык просто неподходящий, — пояснила Широфуку.

— Хорошо, что для таких случаев есть я, правда? — Тендо похлопал корову по боку.

Ойкава смерила Тендо недоверчивым взглядом: и вот этот худой дрищ пижонской наружности — альтернатива быку-осеменителю весом в тонну? Отчего-то эта мысль рассмешила.

— Веселитесь? — прищурился Тендо, внимательно глядя на Ойкаву и особенно пристально — на цветок в её волосах.

— Отчего ж не веселиться, — вмешалась Широфуку. — У нас сегодня танцы в клубе. Бригадира вот уже пригласили.

— А я сразу понял, что бригадир у вас счастливая и влюблённая. У неё глаза горят! А для надоев это хорошо, животные тонко чувствуют настроение человека.

— Пригласили? — переспросил Ушиджима.

— Да, — с вызовом ответила Ойкава.

— Председатель Вакатоши, а ты идёшь на танцы? — Тендо переводил взгляд с Ойкавы на Ушиджиму и обратно.

— Я не танцую, — Ушиджима всё больше мрачнел.

— Для того, чтобы ходить на танцы, танцевать не обязательно, — Тендо наставил на него длинный палец. — А я никогда не был в сельском клубе. Наверняка это очень весело.

Он мечтательно вздохнул. 

— Можешь пойти и убедиться в этом сам, — рассеянно предложил Ушиджима. Он тоже заметил цветок. 

— Какая чудесная идея! Мы пойдём туда вместе! — Тендо подхватил Ушиджиму под руку и потащил к выходу.

— Нет, я не это имел в виду…

— Это будет волшебный вечер! Незабываемый!

— Но я не…

— Это не важно!

Дверь, скрипнув, закрылась за ними.

— И что это сейчас было? — спросила Сузумеда.

— Наверное, что-то волшебное и незабываемое, — ответила Ойкава. В ответ раздался громкий смех и мычание коров.

***

«Хочешь большой, но чистой любви?  
— Да кто ж её не хочет?  
— Тогда приходи, как стемнеет, на сеновал. Придешь?» 

Танцы были в колхозе главным развлечением, которое ждали всю неделю. Ещё не стемнело, но люди уже начали стекаться к клубу — парами или поодиночке, но всегда нарядные и радостные. Кагеяма наблюдал за ними, стоя возле старой берёзы неподалёку от входа, так, чтобы видеть дорогу, по которой должна была прийти Ойкава. Ждал заранее, чтобы точно не опоздать, хотя и знал, что раньше девяти Ойкава точно не появится: доить коров приходилось независимо от праздников, выходных или танцев в клубе по пятницам. Но теперь даже ждать её было приятно.

От нечего делать, он разглядывал окружающих. Прошли мимо недавно справившие свадьбу Дайчи и Юй, потом — державшиеся за руки Ямагучи с Ячи. Неторопливо прошагал и сразу скрылся в здании сельского клуба Цукишима — поклонником танцев он не был, но музыку послушать любил. Кагеяма знал здесь всех, новые люди в колхозе появлялись не часто, и это сразу становилось событием. Только один раз он засомневался, увидев в толпе всклоченные чёрные волосы и ярко-красную рубашку, но, присмотревшись, узнал поступившего в прошлом году в университет Куроо. Сейчас тот громко хохотал вместе с Бокуто, похлопывая его по плечу, пока Акааши стоял рядом и смотрел на них обоих с улыбкой. Совсем городским стал, надо же. Наверное, приехал на выходные дневным автобусом. Куроо приезжал часто, в отличие от поступившего одновременно с ним Дайшо, но тот, поговаривали, нашел себе городскую и, похоже, выходные проводил с ней. Вихрем промчался Хината — пока один, но уж у него-то проблем точно не будет, найдет с кем потанцевать. Ни он, ни Танака с Ноей так и не поверили, что их способ не понадобился, и у Кагеямы с Ойкавой все получилось само, наоборот, кажется, только еще сильнее убедились в его действенности. Танаку было ещё не видно — пошел приглашать на танцы Шимизу, сегодня выпала его очередь, а Ноя уже торчал тут: размахивая руками, что-то эмоционально втолковывал смущенно мявшемуся рядом Асахи. Небось, опять обсуждали так и не полученное разрешение посадить для разнообразия подсолнечник.

Из-за них Кагеяма снова вспомнил о председателе, вот уж кто на танцы никогда не ходил. А вспомнив, чуть ли не сразу заметил его в толпе у самого входа. Высокий и широкоплечий, он возвышался над большинством присутствовавших. Почти вплотную к нему шел совершенно точно незнакомый человек — такого Кагеяма бы запомнил: длинный и тощий, с яркими взлохмаченными волосами. Явно городской.

— Давно ждешь, Тобио? — напевно произнёс совсем рядом любимый голос, и только тогда Кагеяма понял, что даже не заметил, когда Ойкава успела подойти. — Что-то увидел? Интереснее меня?

Ойкава успела переплести волосы, и теперь в косе то там, то тут попадались васильки — похоже, всё те же, что принес ей Кагеяма. Голубое платье перехватывал в тонкой талии белый поясок. Интереснее и красивее Ойкавы для него не было никого.

Кагеяма отчаянно замотал головой.

— Там председатель. С кем-то.

— Где? — Ойкава высунулась из-за его плеча, а увидев, тихо захихикала. — Так это ветеринар из города. Будет теперь устраивать ему волшебный и незабываемый вечер. 

Городские. Что тут скажешь?

— А, может, не пойдем на танцы? Просто погуляем? — спросил вдруг Кагеяма, не особо рассчитывая на то, что Ойкава согласится.

Но она кивнула, почти не раздумывая, — возможно, тоже не хотела сейчас пересекаться с Ушиджимой, — сразу подхватила его под руку и сама повела его дальше от приветливо светившихся в сумерках окон клуба.

Они прошли вдоль дороги, то и дело встречая идущих на танцы людей — в ту же сторону, что они, не шел никто. По узкой тропинке между старых ив выбрались к реке с деревянными шаткими мостками, добрели по ним до самого края.

Кагеяма постелил на согревшееся за день тёплое дерево пиджак, и Ойкава, аккуратно подобрав платье, села, придвинулась ближе, когда и сам он устроился рядом.

— А теперь говори, — сказала Ойкава и положила голову ему на плечо.

— О чем?

— Ну как же: о любви, конечно. 

Ойкава явно не собиралась переставать его дразнить даже теперь. 

— Я лучше покажу!

— Да-а? И как же?

Едва зазвучавший смех Ойкавы затих, когда Кагеяма поцеловал её — сначала осторожно коснувшись губами, потом всё напористее. Ойкава отвечала, и Кагеяма терял голову от ощущений, был пьян счастьем и её пахнущим мятой дыханием. 

Решившись, он положил руку ей на талию, повел выше, и Ойкава прижалась ближе, соглашаясь, давая понять, что так тоже — можно. Её прохладные руки пробрались под его рубашку, погладили поджавшийся живот, Ойкава тихо застонала, когда обе ладони Кагеямы легли ей на грудь и несильно сжали.

Она оторвалась от его губ, прошептала едва слышно:

— Не здесь. Пойдем. 

Совсем недалеко от речки, на краю поля стоял сеновал. Ойкава повела его туда, они вместе вбежали в пропахшую сеном темноту, сплелись друг с другом.

Этой ночью они были счастливы.

***

«Потому что на девять девчонок по статистике десять ребят»

Небо окрасилось нежно-розовым, греясь в первых лучах солнца. Ойкава улыбалась, глядя на лохматого Кагеяму в помятой одежде. Она и сама наверняка выглядела не лучше, но это нисколько её не смущало. Они шли по тропинке, петляющей между деревьев, и держались за руки. Несколько раз Ойкава останавливалась и вытягивала соломинки из волос Кагеямы. Эх, была бы её воля, целый день бы так и ходила. Вдалеке прокричал петух.

Навстречу им по тропинке шла пара. Сначала Ойкава не могла разглядеть из-за деревьев, кто это, а когда увидела — замерла от удивления. Это были приехавший накануне из города ветеринар Тендо и председатель Ушиджима. Судя по их виду, спать они тоже не ложились.

— А потом, — рассказывал Тендо, красноречиво жестикулируя, — руку в перчатке погружают в… 

— Я в животноводстве не слишком хорошо разбираюсь, я агроном по образованию, — прервал лекцию явно смущённый Ушиджима. — Главное, чтобы результат был.

— Результат будет, — уверенно пообещал Тендо. — Как говорили преподаватели в ветеринарной академии — у тебя чудо-руки, Сатори! О, да мы здесь не одни!

Две пары встретились на маленькой лужайке.

— Ойкава, — произнёс Ушиджима.

— Председатель, — ответила она.

— Кагеяма, — Ушиджима перевёл взгляд на Кагеяму.

— Председатель.

— Тендо Сатори, — представился Тендо.

Кагеяма пожал ему руку.

В колхозе имени Вашиджо Танджи начинался новый прекрасный день.


End file.
